¿Qué pasó anoche?
by Modth Crealler
Summary: Trabajo de Lidya Schattenspiel, y mío, que me quedé. Jake se despierta con alguien a su lado, y no parece ser una mujer. Basado en la canción de Mecano, Stereosexual.


He aquí en mi posesión un fic hecho por Lidya Schattenspiel. Muajajajaja. He hackeado su cuenta y... bueno, la verdad sea dicha, ella básicamente lo escribió, pero... pero yo le dí la idea, yo le ayude, incluso a transcribirlo, así que me lo quedó. Bah, muchos fics en su cuenta, y algunos con mis ideas.

± **¿Qué paso anoche?±**

" _Cuando me desperté_

 _Y vi otro tío acostado_

 _De espaldas a mi lado_

 _Me dije 'pavo ¿este quién es?'_

Jake abrió los ojos con dificultad, se sentía ligeramente mareado y le dolían varias partes del cuerpo, ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?... comenzó a preocuparse cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo recordaba.

Esa preocupación creció cuando se percató de la figura acostada a su lado, sin duda un muchacho, rubio, de cabello corto, y no era BEN.

" _Luego ya razone_

 _la culpa es de alcohol_

 _debí mezclar ayer_

 _hasta volverme maricón_

Oh, joder, la fiesta… la fiesta de ayer. Jeff había improvisado una fiesta, y por supuesto que había corrido alcohol por todos lados.

-¿Qué he hecho? – se dijo horrorizado.

Una cosa era emborracharse y matar un par de personas, quizás destrozar una casa, robar un banco, ¡pero acostarse con otro chico! ¡Eso no!

 _¿Y qué dirán de mí?_

 _(Dirán que eres gay)_

 _lo tendré que asumir_

 _(no te apures rey)_

 _me aceptaran tal cual_

 _(veras como si)_

 _Stereosexual_

Sudaba frío ¿qué dirían los demás? Bueno, la mayoría eran gays y a los demás no parecía importarles. Pero no quería ni pensar en la cara que pondría New, una cara de "tanto-negar-para-que-un-poco-de-alcohol-te-quite-el-orgullo" o algo así. ¡Por el amor de todo lo reflejante! ¡No volvería a beber en su vida!

 _Con mi novia no sé_

 _creo que se lo diré_

 _de forma gradual_

 _para que no le siente mal_

¿Y sus "amigas"? ¿Cómo se los diría? Pobres de todas esas chicas lo amaban, pobrecitas, les rompería el corazón el corazón cuando se enteraran

 _Pero por el squash_

 _es mejor no volver_

 _no sea que un día en las duchas_

 _no me pueda contener_

Sus "noches de chicos" tendrían que ser canceladas, no fuera que en una de esas, jugando bruscamente no se pudiese contener y terminase, emmm… mejor no pensar en ello; lo peor de todo, alguien con pareja.

 _¿Y qué dirán de mí?_

 _(Dirán que eres gay)_

 _lo tendré que asumir_

 _(no te apures rey)_

 _me aceptaran tal cual_

 _(veras como si)_

 _Stereosexual_

-"Vamos, cálmate, todo estará bien, te acostumbraras, reanudaras tu vida" – se dijo intentando serenarse.

Mientras estos pensamientos corrían por su mente el muchacho a su lado despertó. Entonces noto algo más en la vestimenta de su no-deseado acompañante de lecho: traía una bufanda. Su mundo se cayó a pedazos.

-"¿¡K- Karl!? – chilló su mente.

Como para confirmarlo el muchacho se volteó y frotándose un ojo de manera tierna, le preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo, Jake?

¿Por qué? De entre todas las personas ¿por qué el rubio?

-¿Q-Qué le pa-paso a tu c-cabello?- preguntó ignorando el rubor que empezaba a crecer en su rostro.

-Ah esto- una mueca algo triste se dibujó en la cara del actor- ayer perdí una apuesta y Hoodie me cortó el cabello- explicó con una sonrisita.

-Ah, ya veo- murmuró.

Bueno, podría ser peor, pudo haber despertado con New al lado (lo cual atentaba contra la naturaleza) o con BEN (lo cual supondría una muerte lenta y dolorosa bajo el cuchillo de Jeff [un momento, él no podía morir; ah que más daba, lo atormentaría por el resto de su no-vida]). Ahora que lo veía, Karl no estaba tan mal, al menos era un sumiso perfecto, y lindo.

-Perdón por acabar en tu cuarto – se disculpó Karl con una sonrisa de culpa- ayer ocuparon hasta mi cuarto, fue muy amable de tu parte aceptarme aquí, aunque tú también estabas algo pasado de copas.

¿Eh? ¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Entonces no habían hecho nada? Eso era un alivio… ¿verdad? ¿Entonces… por qué sentía una punzada de decepción? ¡No era posible! ¡Acaso él! … ¡NO!

 _¿Y qué dirán de mí?_

 _(Dirán que eres gay)_

 _lo tendré que asumir_

 _(no te apures rey)_

 _me aceptaran tal cual_

 _(veras como si)_

 _Stereosexual_

-¡No lo soy, y **nunca** lo seré!- exclamó con la cara mucho más roja que su cabello.

Karl solo lo miró confundido.

 **±FIN±**


End file.
